


Johndave ANGST

by ThatQueerFanperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (TW) Implied suicide attempt, (TW) Self harm, Also Fluffly Fluffles, Angst, CottenCandy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay ships, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rosemary (Implied), Sadstuck, So much angst, everyone is fucking done, johndave - Freeform, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatQueerFanperson/pseuds/ThatQueerFanperson
Summary: Dave is 'cool' kid in Sburb HighschoolJohn is the small dork that gets picked on.What happens when the cool kid falls for the dork?(angst. angst is what happens)-Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this fic!!

Ah yes Highschool, full of angsty hormonal teens. Not for John Egbert for him it was a total HellHole, Ya see he was the dork. He liked Weird movies, Had big glasses and buck teeth the whole package. He hated this school so much. 

 

_**Reader-- > BECOME JOHN** _

As previously mentioned your name is JOHN EGBERT. You hate highschool and all of its angsty teens. You had a few friends named JADE HARLEY and JAKE ENGLISH along with your older step-sister JANE CROCKER. 

 

_**John-- > BECOME READER**_

John who was standing at his locker was suddenly approached by his arch-nemesis. Calliborn Mccounaghey, he was a sophomore picking on freshmen. Kind of sad really. His brother was alot better and hotter too. Ah yes Dave Strider the coolest kid in school John had had a crush on him since fifth grade, holy hell was he hot. Anyway enough of the swooning over the Strider boy, back to the situation at hand. 

He sighed "what is it douche-dick" He knew the routine, Calliborn would tease him maybe steal his stuff then Calliope would stand up for him and Calliborn would get his ass kicked. This happened every week. John couldn't understand how Jake could stand him much less date him. "Oh the dweeb thinks he can insult huh? Oh im so scared." He mocked "That's not even clever dumbass." he snarked "Well what are you gonna do? Call Nic Cage? Oh im so scared" he mocked again. John spotted Calliope coming around the corner. "Listen ass your sister is coming so I'd run if I were you" he smirked. Now Calliope was very strong and she could be pretty scary but she was nice and kind to John so he didn't mind her. Caliborn let go of him and nervous sweat ran down his face.

 

 

_**Reader-- > BECOME DAVE** _

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You are at school in a normal fashion admiring the adorable dork you have a crush on, but looking cool as fuck while doing it. This particular dork as previously mentioned is named JOHN EGBERT. You have many friends as you are part of the STRIDER CLAN. Oh look that asshole CALLIBORN is picking on Dreamy blue-eyes. How you wanted to punch him in the face, but alas you were in the closet. but you wished you could, for now you have to be content with admiring him from afar.

 

 

_**Dave-- > BECOME READER** _

Dave watched as the lil dork picked up his stuff and set up to homeroom while smiling and greeting his friends. God how he just wanted to kiss him. Suddenly Dirk his brother snuck up on him, He was a raging homosexual and happily together with his boyfriend Jake. "Still admiring John Dave?" he smirked "gAH FUCK!" Dave jumped and turned around and blushed "Shut up Dirk" He said punching the older boy in the arm. Dirk chuckled and rubbed his arm "Come on little man you should just tell him. I read Johns online journal for petes sake its basically admiration for you dude" He said "Ill give you the link at home" he walked off smirking, that left Dave alone with his thoughts.

 

After school and at the home of the Strider bros, Dirk and Dave scrolled through johns online journal. Dave remained his usual stoic self but inside his head he was screaming so hard. After turning redder then his scarlet eyes and or a tomato he turned off his computer and did his homework. Being a cool kid meant having god grades, an ass like Calliborn has all Fs but cool kid Dave had As.

 

The next day Dave had gone to school normally and went to homeroom and then science normal shit ya know? In history they were doing a group prject. Well fuck me in the ass but this is going to turn out like one of those obscure rom-coms Daves best bro Karkat likes isn't it? Yup he and John were paired together to study ancient Mesopotamia. Dave kept his calm as he was so trained in doing. It was hard after what he had read last night but he perservered.

 

After school, Dave had just finished packing his things and shut his locker when

"Hey Dave!" He turned his head to see John walking over to him, "Yeah Egbert?" he asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder


End file.
